


【春深似海】入戏 - Anchor -

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: Joker paro，内含零星剧透，没看的朋友慎入Inspiration- 杨杨生日图带一点幻想未来式的架空-黑暗向意识流OOC真人无关上升不可-
Relationships: 春深似海
Kudos: 5





	【春深似海】入戏 - Anchor -

**Author's Note:**

> 斜体为电影剧情内容

-5-

“OK, CUT！”

“杨杨辛苦了！”  
“杨杨演技又有突破了！”  
“杨杨...”  
“杨杨...”

杨杨是谁？  
他是谁？  
他面上的是什么  
太过厚重了的  
无法呼吸的  
名叫杨杨的  
假面

他是谁？  
他不知道  
他要去找到他的Anchor  
把他和这个疯狂世界联系在一起的  
那个人

他的Anchor

-1-

他曾听前辈说过  
有时候入戏入得深了  
就需要一个Anchor  
一个立在真实世界里的坐标  
能将他拽回现实的锚

他听进去了  
却总是无绪  
直到那年因缘际会  
他拿到了那部剧本  
将他送上影坛帝座的剧本  
JOKER

那之前  
他对疯角是敬而远之的  
他的性格沉静心思细腻又暗藏热血激情  
与疯癫的外向表现差距实在过大了些  
Joker找上他不过是因剧本角色的年龄设定与他相仿  
而他答应看看也不过是因为Joker是他知晓的漫画人物

那个傍晚  
阴云被夕阳割裂  
渗出橘色划痕时  
他翻开了剧本

这一看便看了整夜

他的心随着主角被割成了碎片  
铺了一地  
倒映着翻开第一页时的傍晚  
橘色裂痕

他在粉色晨光中仰倒  
剧本皱缩成卷  
挡在眼前  
纱帘翻飞  
风铃轻响

他想演这个角色  
他一定要演

他还想见见写出这剧本的人

-2-

试镜的场合总是嘈杂  
站着的坐着的走着的  
高矮胖瘦不一  
倒是都偏的清秀  
大约是谁的偏好

轮到他时  
他只径直的走了进去  
低着头  
没有说话  
也没有管谁

他走到场地中央  
在灯光下肆意伸展着肢体  
纤长的  
笔直的  
杨树的枝干  
向灯光的源头延展  
光的背面是地面上歪曲的阴影  
和他沉静的脸

“不用再看了，就是他了，我只要他。”

清亮的声音  
冲破嘈杂迷雾  
震醒了他  
正堕入黑暗的思绪

回眸去处  
一人撑着下颌微笑  
栗色发尾卷翘着  
面露沉迷

原来，这就是Anchor

-3-

那人叫李振宁  
是编剧  
是他想见的写出剧本那人

刚开拍时  
他的表现总有些不尽如人意  
不断NG  
导演不停地训斥  
可他也无计可施

“咚咚”  
他拖着脚步拉开房门  
“杨杨，方便让我进来吗？我想和你聊聊这个故事。”  
门外编剧歪着头  
笑颜如花

这人倒是毫不见外  
穿着件粉色卫衣  
盘腿就坐在了床上  
接着就眉飞色舞的讲了起来  
讲着这个角色的喜悦与悲伤  
讲着这个角色的希望与绝望

他坐在那人对面  
交握着双手  
静静盯着听着

他想起了剧本中的一幕

_Act 1_  
_主角在电梯里遇见了带着小孩的年轻女人_  
_女人抱着满满的纸袋_  
_礼貌的向主角笑了笑_  
_又无奈地用手比了个枪的形状_  
_对着太阳穴弯手 歪头_  
_“砰”_  
_射穿了主角的世界_

主角那时  
也是这样的心情吧  
他用眼神勾勒着那人手指的轮廓  
脑海中听到一声轻响

“砰”

-4-

那人每晚都会来  
像是在刻意引导着他  
牵着他的手  
体味主角的心境

_Act 2_  
_住在主角隔壁的女人来敲了门_

前夜  
那人就站在房间门口和他聊天  
直到困得不行才揉着眼睛告别

_Act 3_  
_主角被人诬陷丢了扮演Joker的工作_  
_被围殴 冲动杀人 镜前狂舞_

前夜  
那人就在他房间里  
拉着他面对面地舞蹈  
摆臂 扭胯 伸展 旋转

_Act 4_  
_主角擦尽血迹敲响了隔壁女人的房门_  
_拥吻着跌进门后_

前夜  
那人一条短信把他叫到自己门外  
拉开门  
抓住无措的他的手  
拽进门里  
双臂攀上他的肩头  
双腿交叉在他腰后  
双唇叠上他的干渴  
舌尖窜进他的口腔  
嬉戏玩闹

”杨杨，你做的很棒！“  
”杨杨，你太厉害了！“  
”啊！杨...杨杨...你那段独角戏的眼神变化...嗯...太真实了“  
”呜...杨杨......我太爱你了杨杨......“  
“你果然是...最适合...哈......这个角色的人......”

那人骑在他身上  
撑着他的大腿  
摆动着腰腹吞吐他的性器  
嘴里哼叫着他的名字说着爱

他蜷起双腿  
扒开那人的双臀  
向上不断挺动  
机械又兴奋着  
将从白日血腥剧情里积累的快意  
狠狠地  
注入那人的身体

_Act 5_  
_主角和女人驻足在报亭_  
_阅读关于Joker的杂志_

合演的女演员端着热咖啡  
一缕白汽挤出狭窄的开口  
晃晃悠悠歪七扭八地上浮  
他凝视着那缕水汽飞上天  
再低头却见那人端着咖啡  
说着对Joker厌弃不解的词

我是你创作出来的角色  
你怎么能够不理解我？  
愤怒  
那一瞬的愤怒扭曲了他的眼角  
皮纹细微的抽动  
放大在监视器里  
导演满意的点头  
”CUT“

”杨杨，杨杨！回魂了！“  
熟悉的那人在拍他肩膀  
他闭眼再睁  
对面端着咖啡的还是那个女演员

对，Anchor  
他必须抓住他的Anchor  
他转头紧紧握住了那人的手  
那人拍了拍他的手背  
”没想到啊杨杨，有模有样啊！“  
那人俏皮地眨了一下右眼

_Act 6_  
_主角发现一切都是他的妄想_  
_他从未敲响过女人的房门_  
_女人从未和他在过一起_

那人仿佛凭空消失了  
他拽着每个路过的剧组人员询问  
得到的回答都是一般  
”李振宁？哦...你说编剧啊，他本来就不常来剧组啊。“  
“李振宁？都好久没见他来过了...”

他是不是和主角一样得了钟情妄想  
从进组起就生活在虚幻之中  
这时的他已经分不清了

但他却每天都在收到称赞  
特别是导演  
每天都在夸他  
每条都几乎一遍过  
可他根本就没在演啊

他染着半银半红的头发  
右颊一颗黑星闪耀  
他一身红色西装  
坐在路灯旁的台阶上  
举起双手细看  
手心  
手背  
手指  
指尖  
他把双手食指送入嘴中  
用力上拉  
变形的大笑  
定格在荧幕中央  
深黑的双瞳  
隐没在刘海发梢

”CUT“

”砰“ ”砰“ ”砰“  
彩色碎屑漫天  
鲜花将他淹没  
耳边都是贺喜与欢笑  
只有他笑不出声  
脑子嗡嗡作响  
眼前的景象恍若被旁观的电影  
而他不在其中

”杨杨，恭喜！“  
一个拥抱  
他惊醒  
用尽全力的收紧双臂

那人回来了

-6-

他把一张照片放回桌面  
照片上他和李振宁被簇拥着挤在中央  
一人举着一个金灿灿的小人  
大笑着  
相框下方有人刻了字  
**For 杨杨**

可是杨杨是谁？  
他是谁？

他推开了一扇门  
推开前的门缝里透着橘光  
一定是阳光房吧

然后他就看到了  
一根散发着橘色柔光的光柱  
光芒不是很稳  
忽明忽暗随着水波荡漾  
水里飘着一个人  
手臂被浮力托着微张  
双眼紧闭着  
红唇挂笑

被时光凝固了  
永不凋零的美  
啊  
他的Anchor

他想起来了

他走近前去  
环住光柱  
丝丝暖意  
渗入意识的裂缝

**他是Joker**

”对，你是Joker，我的Joker“  
光柱里的人抬手  
摸着他的侧脸  
如是说

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> * 大概解码一下时间线/Concept：6收到剧本 -- 试镜遇到2/2认定6 -- 2引导6入戏 -- 2为了让6入戏从剧组消失 -- 6杀青2来贺 -- 62一起得奖 -- 6绑走了2留在家中作为自己的在现实世界的坐标 -- 6再没出戏而这一切都符合2最初的期望


End file.
